


If These Sheets Were The States

by xXdark_passengerXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Orihara Izaya in a Wheelchair, Post Ketsu, Post-デュラララ!!×２ 結 | Durarara!!x2 Ketsu, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdark_passengerXx/pseuds/xXdark_passengerXx
Summary: ❝if these sheets were the states & you were miles away,i’d fold them end over end to bring you closer to me❞——“Wait," she called out after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Who's he calling?""Business," Sozoro simply replied as he opened the door. "I am not aware of any of his personal relations, but I doubt he has any.""You're lying," she hissed. "I saw this weird look on his face once. There was this... smile, and it seemed to be genuine. It's someone he's close to—""I bet it's a girlfriend!" Haruto suggested with a grin.——In which Himari and Haruto compose a plan to get Izaya back to Ikeburuko.





	If These Sheets Were The States

"Get them to bed, I've got work to do," Izaya instructed to Sozoro as he wheeled to the window. It seemed like, even after so many years, he still had a thing for high places. 

Sozoro said nothing as he gathered the two kids and dragged them to their room. Haruto whined, saying he wasn't sleepy at all. Himari watched the informant take out his phone and put it to his ear. She noticed that every night, he would be calling someone, but she never knew who.

Sozoro tucked them both in their respective beds as he flicked the light off. Himari sat up, letting the blanket fall into her lap. "Wait," she called out after him. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Who's he calling?"

"Business," Sozoro simply replied as he opened the door. "I am not aware of any of his personal relations, but I doubt he has any."

"You're lying," she hissed. "I saw this weird look on his face once. There was this... smile, and it seemed to be genuine. It's someone he's close to—"

"I bet it's a girlfriend!" Haruto suggested with a grin. "Do you think we could meet her one day?"

"Yeah, right," Himari muttered under her breath as she shook her head. She then looked back at Sozoro. "You've gotta know something."

He seemed to be contemplating something before letting out a sigh and walking up to her bed. He sat down and leaned closer to her. "s28011990H," he whispered. 

"What?" she questioned as she tried to repeat what he said in her head. "What's that supposed to mean."

"It's his phone's passcode." He stood up and bowed, muttering a goodnight as he left. 

She kept repeating the code in her head as she scrambled to her nightstand for a pen and paper. Once she found them, she scribbled down the combination in messy handwriting, since she couldn't see anything in the dark. Haruto decided to jump on her bed when she finished writing the last digit. 

"What's this about Izaya?" he asked as he bounced on the bed excitedly. 

She shushed him as she took a glance at the door. "We're going to steal his phone. Almost every night, he takes these sleeping pills that knock him out for at least four hours. When he's feeling really out of it, he'll take two, knocking him out for eight-ish hours. So, after he's taken the pills, we're going to sneak into his room—"

Haruto gasped. "Sneak into his room? But he never allows us in!"

"It's why we're sneaking in," she clarified. She held up the notepad with the code on it. "With this number, we can access his phone and see everything he's hiding, including who he's calling. You want to see if he has a girlfriend, right? This is how we find out."

—

It had taken a long while to get Haruto to go against one of the only rules Izaya has, but eventually, he agreed when Himari said that they would be doing him a favour. Haruto didn't even ask how, just agreeing instantly. 

Currently, they were peeping their heads out of their room, staring right at Izaya's door. The one good thing about Haruto taking so long to agree was that they wouldn't have to wait for Izaya to be done with his phone call. 

Himari knew Izaya was a light sleeper, but the pills were their last chance. She noticed that there were some days that he wouldn't take them, and Himari could only hope that today wasn't one of those days... for the sake of Haruto and herself. 

She motioned Haruto to be quiet as they walked down the hall of the hotel suite. They both stood in front Izaya's door. Again, Himari put a finger to her mouth, telling him to make as less noise as possible. With a shaky hand, she twisted the doorknob and pushed it open. It opened without any noise or creek, and she felt her shoulders drop from their tensed up position. 

Tiptoeing towards his bed, Himari kept her eyes on Izaya's knocked-out figure. She felt some pity for him when she saw his eyebrows furrowed and sweat covering his face, as if he were having a nightmare. As much as she hated him, she knew he had gone through a lot, even if he deserved it. 

Her eyes then landed to the phone on the nightstand on charge. She took it and held it to her chest. She smiled, wondering why this was so easy. She then realized that most of it was because of trust. Despite her feelings towards him, he had done a lot for them, even though he was the reason why he had to take care of them. She felt some guilt, but shoved it down her conscience as she turned around. As soon as she did, she came face-to-face with Haruto.

"Did ya find it?" 

She nearly screamed as she took a step back and a hand flew to her mouth. She looked to the left to see if her shriek had woken Izaya up, but thanks to the drugs, he was still fast asleep. 

Before Haruto could comment on Izaya's distressed face, she dragged him out of the room. 

——

"Read me the numbers," Himari said as she held the phone. 

"Okay!" Haruto complied as he tried reading her writing. "28011990."

Himari frowned at the still-locked screen. "That's not right."

"Try it again!" Haruto suggested as he watched her type in the numbers. "28011990."

Himari shook her head as she stared at the code in defeat. Then, she squinted her eyes at the piece of paper in Haruto's hands. "Wait a minute."

"Huh?" Haruto gasped as she took the paper form his grip. 

"You forgot the 's' at the start and the 'H'at the end!" she scolded. She typed in the proper code, and to her amazement and surprise, it actually worked. 

"You said number," Haruto grumbled as he watched her go to his call history. She then gasped. 

"You're right, Haruto. That's probably his girlfriend!" Himari explained as she saw the most recent call with 'Shizu-chan.' She then looked a bit lost. "You were right?"

Haruto looked excited as he grabbed the phone and immediately pressed the log, calling the number. Himari's eyes widened as she tried snatching the phone back. 

"Haruto!" she whisper-yelled as she watched him jump to his bed. She was planning to call the number, but she didn't plan out what she was going to say yet. Of course Haruto was going to call impulsively. 

Haruto only stuck his tongue out. The call then connected. 

"What is it?" a gruff voice asked. Himari furrowed her eyebrows at the male voice. 

"Can we speak to Shizu-chan?" he asked in his childlike voice. "Please?"

"Uh, speaking?" the voice questioned with some anger laced in his tone. 

"Oh, so it's not a girlfriend, but a boyfriend!" Haruto exclaimed before slapping a hand to his mouth, realizing his voice had slightly raised. "Right, thank the drugs."

"Haruto!" Himari jumped onto the bed, reaching for the phone. 

"One second, sir! I'm going to put you on speaker so she can hear you too!" He then. brought the phone down his ear and clicked the speak button. "You're on speaker, Shizu-chan!"

"Actually, it's Shizuo," the man on the other end corrected with a sigh. "Wait, drugs?"

"Yeah, Izaya's sleeping pills! Apparently, they knock him out for— Ow!" Haruto drooped the phone as both hands went to his head to rub at the sore spot. 

Himari picked up the phone. "Who are you?" she asked, getting right to the point. 

"Shizuo Heiwajima," he answered. "You are?"

"And what's your relationship with Izaya?" she further interrogated as Haruto wailed his arms out for the phone. She eventually had to sit on his back to keep him down. 

"He'll tell you when he wants to—"

"You tell me and I'll tell you all the drugs he's taking." So maybe she learnt a few tactics from Izaya. Who knew they would actually come in handy?

"Tell me your name first, Himari."

She facepalmed at what the man said. "You seem to already know it." It was silent for a moment, as if the man were recalling what he said. He then let out a groan. "Now tell me, who are you to Izaya and how do you know my name?"

"He likes to talk about you and Haruto," he said, and she could practically hear his smile through the phone. "Anyway, we've been dating for a while. He said he had to leave Ikeburuko for a reason that even I don't know. We got into a fight about it, and he ended up leaving anyway. Sneaky flea, planning even our fights. I hate how they always end up working for him. He literally risked his life!"

"Yeah, I'm guessing the fight is the reason why he doesn't walk anymore," she commented as she put the hand that wasn't occupying the phone to Haruto's mouth. She flinched when he bit her. 

"Wait, his legs?" he asked, completely concerned. "What happened to his legs?"

"They're injured. He can't take more than seven steps, but Sozoro says it's something more psychological. I don't really know, he doesn't like to talk about it," she explained. She looked at the darkness outside through the hotel's window. 

"All... All right. Your turn; tell me about the drugs." Shizuo seemed to be hesitant, but she knew that he had the urge to know everything conserving the raven. She didn't understand how he could stand Izaya for so long and go as far as court him. 

"He takes sleeping pills almost every night. He also takes these painkillers that are supposed to be prescribed by a doctor, but I am very sure they aren't." She felt Haruto no longer squirming underneath her and she let out a sigh of relief. "Now that that's all out of the way, you want to hear about my proposal?"

"Sure, let's hear it."

"You want to see Izaya?" she asked as a smirk crawled onto her face. She heard his gruff response and assumed it was a yes. "I've got a way for him to come back to Ikeburuko, even if it's just for a while."

"Wait, what?" Haruto screamed as he began squirming again with a huge smile. "We're going to Ikeburuko?"

She ignored him as she listened to the line. It was silent on the other end, but she knew he wanted to hear her plan. She decided to explain her plan anyway, knowing that this man was hopefully in love with the crazy man, even if it seemed like such an absurd concept. 

"For him to come back, you play a big part in this." She grabbed a pillow and stuffed it on top of Haruto's face, careful not to harm him, but still muffling his screaming. "You need to tell him you're injured. Tell him you're injured so bad, it's a life or death situation."

"What?" she heard him exclaim as she held the phone away from her ear. She heard a terrifying growl and she nearly shuddered. "Like hell I'm gonna make him worry for nothin'. As if he doesn't stress enough about everything."

"But think about it... It's really the only way for him to come home.. home to you, in your arms," she persuaded, her smirk growing. She hated Izaya, but he knew how to get exactly what he wanted. She couldn't deny that he was a smart man. 

"Damn, you've been near Izaya for too long." She heard a sigh followed by a groan. Although he was aware of her manipulative tactic, it still seemed to be working. "Fine."

——

Himari watched Izaya's eyes wander to the clock above the TV. She tried to hide her smirk as he looked at Sozoro. 

"Time for bed, children," Izaya announced as Sozoro stood up. 

Himari and Haruto followed behind him, but as soon as they turned the corner, Himari opened the door to their room and shut it again, making it seem as if they walked in. Sozoro raised an eyebrow at her actions, but she only held a finger to her mouth. 

She shushed Haruto as she hid behind the corner, trying to listen in to the conversation Izaya was going to have with Shizuo. Sozoro seemed to realize what she was trying to do because he sighed.

"I trust you two will get into bed soundly, yes?" The two nodded and he walked back into the living room like he always did, sitting on the couch as Izaya brought a phone to his ear. 

"Do you think— mmph!" Haruto tried prying the hand off his mouth, but to no avail. In the end, he gave up and let Himari do whatever she was trying to do. 

"Hello, my dear Shizu-chan! How's your night fairing?" he asked, and Himari saw the smile on his face. Instead of it making her uncomfortable, it was actually a bit settling. Maybe it was because the smile helped her understand that Izaya still had some humanity left in him. 

"Don't bite me, Haruto!" she scolded as she shook her head at the boy. 

"What do you me— you broke your arm?" 

Himari returned her attention to Izaya, who seemed to be panicking. She grinned at the scene, though she was slightly confused. Shziuo's best attempt of scaring Izaya was telling him he broke his arm? To add to her bewilderment, Izaya was acting as if Shizuo had been stabbed or was in a coma. 

"Wait—Wait! Slow down– Just... Shizu-chan!"

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Sozoro giving her a disapproving glance, to which she ignored. If he didn't want something like this to happen, then why give them the passcode to Izaya's phone in the first place? 

"Come on, Haruto," she whispered, dragging the boy to their room. "There's nothing we can do for now."

——

"Wake up, my darling children! We've got a plane to catch!" 

Himari's eyes shot open as she stared at Izaya. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Her mouth was agape at the scene. Izaya was standing. She knew he could, but she'd never really seen it. 

When he walked away, she saw the crutches he was walking on. Crutches? Could he do that? 

Sozoro then walked in and shook his head. "He shouldn't be able to walk on crutches," he explained. "But he's forcing himself so he can practice to walk with them, since he feels as if being in a wheelchair makes him too vulnerable. It's never bothered him until now, I'm guessing it has something to do with—"

"Shizu-chan!" Haruto whisper-screamed as he sat up too. It seemed like he was also listening in. 

"Just get ready."

Once Himari and Haruto walked into the living room with their suitcases in hand, they saw Izaya on the couches, the crutches to the side as Sozoro scowled him. His eyes then flicked to the two kids. 

"Would you look at that, Sozoro! It seems as if it's time for us to go. Oh, what a shame. I was actually looking forward to your lecture. Maybe next time," he teased as he sat on the wheelchair, which stood beside the couch. Himari concluded that the crutches had been too much for his legs. 

As they drove to the airport, Haruto couldn't seem to be quiet. Luckily, he kept his mouth quiet about Shizuo and their little adventure last night. 

"Where are we going, Izaya?" Haruto asked as he jumped up and down in his seat. 

"Ikeburuko," he answered as he stared out the window. 

"Why?"

"Business."

"What kind of business."

"Dealing with idiots."

"Idiots? Idiots like," Haruto stopped himself before he said Shizuo's name, "Like what?"

"Idiots who can't seem to keep themselves out of trouble," he mumbled as he closed his eyes. Haruto decided to stop talking, letting Izaya rest. Walking again must've been exhausting, even if it were only for a few minutes. Not only that, but he probably stayed up all night booking flights and everything. 

——

The plane ride was silent. Izaya slept on the flight as Sozoro kept watch for any suspicious behaviour. Himari and Haruto played games, and when Haruto lost, he would demand a rematch. 

At the moment, Izaya, Himari, and Haruto stood back as Sozoro collected their luggage from the belt. Izaya stood up, taking the crutches from Sozoro, despite his disapproving look. 

"You three can go sightseeing. Go explore the city, I assure you, it'll keep you entertained! It's kept me busy for 25 years!" Izaya laughed out as he let his eyes wander over the city. "I've got some work to do."

It was strange, Himari thought. He would usually bring them all along with him. Ignoring his orders, the three hid behind walls as they watched him. His eyes lingered on certain buildings or spots as he walked. 

"Where do you think he's going?" Himari asked as they watched him go into a building. They followed. 

"To see Shizu-chan!" Haruto giggled as they climbed the stairs. 

Sozoro kept silent, watching their surroundings to make sure nobody would come close to them. Sozoro knew Izaya was selfish and didn't care for much, but he knew Izaya cared for the two kids, whether he liked to admit it or not. 

They watched a man with glasses and a lab coat open the door with widened eyes. "Izaya?"

"Shizu-chan?" Haruto whispered as Himari rolled her eyes, but continued watching. 

"Your— your legs!" the man exclaimed as he stared at them. 

Izaya ignored him as he walked right past him, pushing him aside. "Where's Shizu-chan? The idiot just had to go and break his arm, didn't he? How did he even break his arm? What kind of—"

"He's... He didn't break anything," Shinra said slowly, confused. "I just saw him yesterday and–"

Izaya realized what was happening. "He.. He tricked me."

"Sorry," they heard a third voice. The three walked up to the door and peaked inside. "You wouldn't have come back otherwise."

"What the hell?" Izaya screamed. "I told you that I couldn't come back!"

"But you never said why, so I didn't think it would be that bad," Shizuo reasoned as he smiled. "But I'm so glad I get to see you again, even if you're mad at me."

"I hate you," Izaya hardly said as he turned his head to the left with a pout. 

"I know." Shizuo's eyes lingered on the other's legs, guilt keeping him from running up to the man and squeezing the little bit of life left in him. "Your legs..."

"They're getting better," was Izaya's immediate reply. "My arms were broken too, but those recovered in a few months since they weren't as bad."

Before anything else could be said, Haruto left his hiding spot and ran up to Shizuo, grabbing his leg as he looked up. "Shizu-chan!"

"Haruto?" Izaya questioned as he looked at the doorway, only to see Sozoro and Himari both facepalming. "Huh?"

"They followed you here," Sozoro explained as he stood outside the apartment. Himari took a few steps in as she glared at the old man. "They stole your phone and called Shizuo. The three of them conspired against you."

"Traitor!" Himari grumbled. She pointed a finger at Sozoro. "He gave your phone's passcode! So he was in on it too!"

"What is happening?" Shinra mumbled as he watched the scene unfold. "Who are you three?"

"I'm Haruto!" He let go of Shiuzo's leg to run up to Shinra and grab his as an arm shot out for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, sir!"

Izaya watched as Shinra and Haruto spoke. Himari noticed a look of pain on his face as he slowly sat down on the sofa. She silently snickered as she realized he would probably change his mind about the physiotherapy. 

"Okay, be quiet!" Izaya yelled. Immediately, everyone shut their mouths. "So, Sozoro gave the passcode to my phone to Himari and Haruto, and you two stole my phone, knowing I wasn't going to wake up no matter how much noise you made and called Shizu-chan?" Haruto nodded his head as Himari looked to the side, refusing to look at him. "Then you all made a plan to make me worried enough to come back to Ikeburuko, knowing I would?" Another nod from Haruto. Izaya then began to laugh, and Himari began to grow concerned. It was a maniac kind of laugh. "You all violated my trust just to come to Ikeburuko?"

"We're sorry, Izaya! Please don't leave us!" Haruto sobbed. Himari had to slightly praise Haruto, knowing Izaya wouldn't feel as angry or upset. She finally looked at Izaya and saw that it was working, his shoulders were relaxed and his eyebrows weren't tensed. "Please!"

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered as he glared at Shizuo. "But I'm thinking about leaving you."

"Izaya," Shizuo started in a gentle voice with a smile. "We both know you never will."

Izaya ignored him as he looked at the boy in his lap and then glanced at the two standing. "So, how about a tour of Ikeburuko?"


End file.
